Hell Cat
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: She's just moved into a new house, and Kidori wants a pet. So when he and his teammates find a box of very stange cats, she takes them home. But are there more to these cute little kitties than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Hell Cat

Summary: When her brother gives her a box of eight cats to keep her company in her new home, Kidori thinks it's great. Well, until they are wet that is…

_Chapter 1- Introduction of Kidori_

"Kidori-Chan, Kidori-Chan!"

She turned around, grocery bags in her arms, to see a boy running towards her. She laughed.

"Calm down, Tobi-San, I'm not going anywhere, so you don't need to bounce around." She said kindly. The male stopped and started waving his arms around in the air.

"Tobi made picture of Kidori for Kidori!" Tobi cried in his third-person view, like always. He looked around until he saw something, and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, no, Tobi-Sama! I can't run!" Kidori said, blushing from him holding her hand, which he released and moved the grocery bags to peep at her, getting only the left her eyes and a tinge of faint pink on her face.

"Tobi will help Kidori carry the groceries then!" Tobi said, taking one of the two large brown paper bags, out of her arms.

"Oh, no, Tobi-Sama, I couldn't possibly let you carry the-"

"If Kidori tried to take the groceries from Tobi, they'll fall. Tobi wants to help, so Tobi will carry a bag." He smiled under his mask. "If it bothers Kidori, then Tobi will say he's carrying it because he doesn't want Kidori to carry it."

Kidori sighed in defeat, shrugging slightly, her eyes closed.

"Alright, Tobi-Sama, you win." She said, before looking at his curiously. "Where was it that you wanted to show me?" She asked politely, as the Akatuski member lead her to a small, quaint, little pet shop he had spotted. Kidori frowned.

"Tobi knows Kidori moved into new house and wants a pet. Tobi wanted to look at pets with Kidori here." He said, pointing to the shop.

Birds sat in pretty cages in the front window, rabbits and bunnies under the cages that were supported and suspended in the air by small hooks that were screwed into the ceiling of the display window. She smiled at Tobi.

"If you really want to see the pets, then let's go look at them." She said sweetly, making the male jump up and down happily and with loads of energy.

"Tobi gets to look at pets with Kidori!" He cheered, before they walked in, Kidori looking around.

No one sat at the counter. That was a plus for Kidori. Of course, they were only browsing, Kidori having a pet in mind. They went down one isle and saw vibrant fish and snakes with mesmerizing designs on their scales. Tobi went over to the Puppies section, calling Kidori over.

"Look at all the cute puppies, Kidori!" Tobi said, petting the puppies that were held in a high, open pin in the middle of the room. He picked up a cream Labrador puppy, holding it in his arms like a child would, and turned around to her, showing her the puppy. "Doesn't Kidori want this cute puppy for a pet?" He questioned.

"Forgive me, Tobi-Sama, but I'm not a big fan of dogs." She said, frowning. Tobi put the puppy back in the pin and ran over to the cats that lay or slept in the display boxes. He turned to her, pointing to a small kitten.

"Does Kidori want a kitten instead? Would Kidori want to take home this kitten?" Tobi asked.

"Forgive me, Tobi-Sama. But I'm looking for a special cat. A possibly strange cat, maybe. Because everyone in the Akatuski had a special feature, (she means ability), then I'd like my cat to be special as well." She said, looking at all the cats. "There's not a single kitty-cat in here with two different colored eyes, they are all normal cats." She said, turning, looking over at Tobi from her shoulder. "Come on, Tobi-Sama, I need to make dinner." She called gently, walking towards the exit, Tobi at her heels as they exited the pet shop.

- Later-

"Damn it, Sister!" Kisame growled when Kidori and Tobi walked in. "Where in the HELL have you been?!" He demanded sternly, his arms crossed over his chest, watching her as she put the groceries on the counter and prepared to start dinner.

"Please, brother, watch your mouth." She requested kindly, getting all the needed kitchen ware to make dinner.

'Everyone must be so hungry!' She thought to herself, the color draining from her face. She wanted to bang her head against the cabinet for her mistake of not pushing herself to get back quicker, but that would do no good. 'I'd better think of something-'

The Akatuski watched her as she paused for a moment, laying her forehead on the bottom of the cabinet over the stove. She let out a sigh, before straightening up, and started making something. She paused and looked at all of them sadly.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, before continuing her cooking, adding curry and spices. Kisame wrinkled his nose as she put in some garlic salt.

"Kidori-"Kisame started.

"My apologizes for so rudely cutting you off, Oneii-Chan (big brother), but I swear you won't even taste it." She said, continuing her cooking. Kisame straightened himself a little more. Strangely, he and Kidori looked almost NOTHING a like, aside for the small similarity in their hair.

Kidori wasn't tall, but she wasn't short, probably about 5' 1" in height. Her long, blue violet hair went down to her hips. Her blue violet eyes had never been narrowed at anyone in the fourteen years she had used them. She always held a smile on her face, even in the worst scenario possible. Tolerant and out-going, but she had that appeal that lured so many guys and strong enemies alike, who would take her weak at first. But unlike Kisame, Kidori did not like fighting.

Her entire upper back, was tattooed with tribal designs to hold in a demon that had invaded her body, and as many tests and exorcisms that were preformed on her as a child, only angered the demon and made him very defensive.

When she consumed chakra, she would take a nap, or just plain fall asleep, which was fine with them. Because when she slept, her chakra automatically refilled itself, and she would just wake up, fully charged. Kidori used defensive maneuvers in battle, unless she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. When that happened, she would savagely strike back, being careful not to hit friends, and even more careful of their safety.

Deidara sniffed the air, licking his lips, before standing up and going to the kitchen. He hugged her from behind.

"Oi, good lookin', what's cookin', un?" He asked her. Kidori blushed and stopped her work with the stove.

Sasori, Zetsu, and Hidan, always became angered if she stopped cooking, even for a second.

"Deidara, stop bothering Kidori-San! Can't you wait until she's done?" Zetsu growled moodily. Deidara groaned as he slinked back to the next room.

"Remember, we can't disturb her." Sasori said.

"So that's another rule too, yeah?" Deidara asked, becoming annoyed by these rules that were constantly made for him only.

"No, Sasori is saying that we have to wait until she calls us for dinner, Damn it!" Hiden spat.

"Dinner boys!" Kidori said in a sweet, sing-song voice from the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil!" Zetsu said, dashing to the kitchen.

Since they were older than her and ate more than she did, Kidori always made loads of extra. She freely let them get as much as they wanted, until after the last bowl of it was being argued about, then she put the empty pot in the sink and clean it thoroughly. Kidori took her time, before unloading the other groceries she had gotten and put them in their places. Because you couldn't BELIEVE what a FIT they would all throw, if something wasn't in the right 'place'.

Kidori never complained about anything, better yet, she got along with everyone there, even Hidan. Zetsu wouldn't try to eat her either, seeing as how that would result in the loss of an excellent chef, so she was fine there. Hidan limited his cursing around her, and often dragged her to his room on Sundays and Wednesdays, to pray with him and assist in his strange rituals.

She played strip poker with them on Saturdays, and was damn good at it too, because the farthest she had lost in a single game, was down to her tube top and her mini-skirt she had been wearing for the day. She was a good-sport and always gave them back their clothes, covering her eyes so they could dress, until they announced another game, saying they wouldn't lose to her again. (It went up to two games for her, before she went to bed.).

Monday through Friday (except Wednesdays of course) were renamed as 'Hang-out Day'. They put their names in a hat and each day, Kidori would pick one, and whoever's name was scrawled on the paper, she would spend the entire day with, right until she went to bed. Sometimes she spent the night, but most of the time she'd poof back to her house in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Where nothing waited for her return, unlike at the Akatuski base.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell Cat

_Chapter 2- 'Orochi'_

"NO WAY, KIDORI!!" Kisame yelled at her.

It was morning and already, the day had started bad.

"I don't want a room mate." She said softly to him.

The rest of the Akatuski sat at the table, eating their breakfast. Deidara swallowed and looked over at Kisame.

"A pet's the next best thing, yeah? She'll be able to take care of it." Deidara said on her behalf.

"Thank you, Deidara-Sama, but I don't –"

"Yes, a pet would be fantastic for Kidori." Zetsu said, before shoveling another forkful of her home-made pancakes in his mouth. She looked at him with a tired expression.

"Tobi thinks Kidori deserves a kitty-cat!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I agree." Pein said, eating another bite of Kidori's scrambled eggs, before drinking some milk, setting his glass down when he was done. "Why can't she get a pet?" He questioned Kisame, who swallowed his bite of home-made waffles.

"She's not responsible enough." Kisame said, continuing to eat. Most of them glared at him for saying she wasn't responsible enough to have a pet. The ones that didn't were either eating or drinking.

Kidori straightened herself a little, before sucking in a breath very slowly. Kisame looked at her.

"You look as if you want to say something, Kidori. Care to share it?" He questioned.

They all looked at her. She held that air of irritation now, her protest painted across her face clearly. She sighed; saddened that she could do nothing to change his mind. She shook her head slowly, looking at the ground, her bangs hung in her face, exhaling in defeat.

"No, brother. I don't have anything to say." She said, before slowly reaching behind her and taking her cup of tea. She slipped from it slowly in a bitter way.

"Kisame, Kidori IS responsible." Kakuzu said, getting his attention. "Look, she made us breakfast."

"Acts of kindness do not count." He said bluntly.

"She makes us dinner every night." Zetsu pointed out.

"She was obviously sad that she hadn't gotten back here sooner." Kisame replied solemnly. (He thinks Zetsu is talking about the night before when she came late after looking at all the cats with Tobi.)

"Kidori helps Tobi keep Tobi's room clean!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"I suppose it's a hobby I didn't know of." Kisame countered.

Every positive thing they threw at him about his younger sister, he shot down by something about her nature. Except when Itachi spoke up.

"She helps me with my problems and she trains with me. Kidori also suggests ways I can relive myself of all my pent up stress as well." The Uchiha said, swallowing a piece of bacon. Kisame looked at his partner in astonishment.

"She doesn't fight!" Kisame protested.

"I do fight. Itachi-Sama and I do train-"

"Don't say it." Kisame warned her. She continued.

"We do fight one another. Even thought you haven't seen me fight," Kidori said, sipping her tea delicately, swallowing. "-that doesn't mean I can't fight." She finished, Itachi nodding, before chuckling softly to himself.

"Oi, Itachi-Sama, how do you get to fight Kidori?" Kakuzu questioned, interested in this little 'development', that you could actually some how put her in the mood to fight.

"Motivation and persistence." He shrugged, before he continued eating. They looked at her, before she shook her head.

"Please, Itachi-Sama, we're straying from the real topic here." Kidori said, frowning. She didn't want Kisame to start questioning her about the techniques. She wanted to show him her fighting, not tell him about it.

Itachi continued with his breakfast. Kisame swallowed the piece of bacon he had bit off.

"Kidori, a cat is-"

"Don't give her that 'responsibility' speech, Kisame. You're no good at being a parent." Kakuzu said plainly. "Kidori-San, could I have seconds?" He questioned Kidori, who stood idly against the counter. She put down her tea and smiled at him, reaching and taking his plate, as Zetsu placed his own plate on top of it. She went to the kitchen and filled up their plates quickly, before handing them back.

She had no intention of stuffing them, but they wanted seconds. God forbid she doesn't give it too them, or else they would eat it all and leave no more for anyone else who would have wanted seconds.

Tobi started on the topic once more, by saying 'Kidori is a good girl! Kidori deserves a kitty!' Of course, Kidori had school and had to leave right when Kisame was going to say something, not wanting to hear it much.

Later

"Master Kisame! Look what Sasori and I found!" Deidara said, running up to Kisame with a large cardboard box that was closed.

Kisame poked it uneasily.

"What is it?" Kisame questioned, lifting one of the openings in the top, before he was smacked in the face by something white, and recoiled from the box.

"They're kitty-cats, un. We found them at the doorstep outside." Deidara said putting the box down on the ground, and opening it, revealing 8 different cats.

"Well, great job. You found cats, and I suppose you want me to give one to Kidori?" Kisame questioned, as Itachi came out and looked at them. One of the cats hissed and spat furiously at him, while another cat seemed to step back.

Tobi came out of his room and scooped up the one that had stepped back, looking at it.

"Tobi wants to take this one to Kidori-Chan! Kidori will like this neko (cat)!" Tobi said, as he vanished off with the cat, and Deidara took the box to an empty cupboard in his room, and put them all in the cupboard.

"Well, we can't get him back now." Sasori said bluntly.

"Hey, today is a Wednesday, right?" Hidan asked.

"Yes-"

"Kidori has to help ritualize to Jashin with me today!" Hidan whined.

* * *

Kidori

opened the door to the Akatuski Base, sighing, as she shut it again. She went straight to the kitchen and collapsed in Itachi's seat. Her elbows on the table, holding her head, as her hands covered her face.

opened the door to the Akatuski Base, sighing, as she shut it again. She went straight to the kitchen and collapsed in Itachi's seat. Her elbows on the table, holding her head, as her hands covered her face.

opened the door to the Akatuski Base, sighing, as she shut it again. She went straight to the kitchen and collapsed in Itachi's seat. Her elbows on the table, holding her head, as her hands covered her face.

"What are they so cold?! What did I do to them?" She asked herself on an unknown topic as Hidan came in, sitting down next to her.

"Oi, Kidori-Chan, what's wrong?" He asked, Kidori looked up at him, smiling.

"Nothing's wrong, Hidan-Sama, I'm fine." She reassured him, but he saw straight through that fake smile she tried to put on.

"You fail a test or something? Or was it just bullies?" He asked bluntly. Kidori hung her head.

"Wow- I'm that bad of a liar, Hidan-Sama?" She asked, chuckling. "Well, I was getting picked on because I'm going to have to be on my own when I go into the Chunnin Exams. So they started to push me around and call me a loner, because I don't have many friends in school."

"Those bastards!" Hidan growled, before tilting her head up to look at him with tired eyes. "I know what will cheer you up! A present!" He said, getting out of his chair and leaving the kitchen, as Kidori laid her head on the table.

"Oh, Hidan-Sama, it's alright, you don't need to give me anything to cheer me up. I'll be fine." Kidori said weakly, before covering her face and going into tears. There was whispering before a soft 'tap' could be heard.

Some thing warm and furry, brushed up against her arms, before something wet and rough was being pulled against her cheek. Kidori sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sides of her hands, before gasping. A black and white cat with yellow-eyes, sat in front of her, looking at her, before mewing. Kidori smiled at it, looking at it with blurry eyes, as she pet it.

"Oh my! It's a cat! And it's just the one I was looking for!" She cried happily. Hidan leaned across the table.

"You see? Told ya' I knew what would cheer you up! Kisame said you could have it after we made him say yes." Hidan said, before tilting her chin up again to look at her shining blue violet eyes and a wonder smile on her face. "And you're smiling, that's great for all of us here." He said, smirking as she hugged his neck.

"Thank you so much, Hidan-Sama!" She said happily, as Tobi rushed in and joined the hug (He ruined Hidan's moment. Poor Hidan.)

"Tobi picked out kitty for Kidori! Kidori likes kitty, right?"

"Yes, Tobi, I love the kitty."

"Tobi wants to know the kitty's name!"

Kidori picked up the cat, with purred loudly as she cradled it, scratching it behind its ear made it close its eyes and purr a little louder.

"I'll call him- Orochi." She said, the cat meowed to its new name being said.

"Why 'Orochi'?" Hidan asked, not really in favor of the name.

"Because he has snake-like eyes. Silly, Hidan-Sama." Kidori said, giggling. The cat was napping against her chest

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Orochi." Kidori smiled, setting down the cat, his collar jingled sweetly.

Kidori had gone to her friend's house to get him a collar and free shots (her friend is a vet). But after her friend's sister examined Orochi, she declared he was not to have a normal cat collar, but one of her 'special' collars. It was a collar that, if the cat got bigger, the collar would grow with it, the same for it getting smaller. Her friend's sister had laid out all the special collars she had made by hand, in front of Orochi.

Orochi, strangely, picked the collar that had a snake skin-like design and was given a tag and a little purple bell that he kept batting at with his paw. The tag was already engraved;

'Orochi '

On the back of the tag was: 'if lost, call Hoshigaki, Kidori at: (Her home phone number) '. It was all engraved on a simple circular, black tag in white letters.

Orochi walked around the house as Kidori went to her room and lay on the bed. Orochi jumped onto her bed and plop down beside her, rolling on his back on her comforter. She laughed and scratched him gently under his chin, making him purr.

'_Purrrrr, how fun this will be…purrrrrr.' _Orochi the cat thought, a sinister smirk in his mind, as he continued to purr loudly as Kidori scratched his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell Cat

_Chapter 3- 'Wait- Orochi is a WHAT?!'_

'Meow'

Kidori opened her eyes and looked at the black and white cat, which sat on the pillow next to her. She sighed.

"Good morning, Orochi." She greeted, petting the cat. She took her hand out after feeling a sticky substance and looked at her hand. She blinked and withdrew her hand, looking at the crimson liquid that was all over her palm now. She gasped before looking at Orochi in worry and concern. "Orochi! You're bleeding!"

Kidori picked the cat up and put him on the counter in the bath room, as she turned on the water, so it was about an inch high, before turning it off. She picked up the cat and setting him in the tub.

"Now you stay there, Orochi, ok? I'll be back with a towel and some special kitty shampoo for you." Kidori smiled, running out of the bathroom, totally oblivious 'pop' sound that came from the bathroom.

A person now stood in the bath tub, looking at the door, before looking at their upper arm where they were bleeding. They shrugged and got a towel from under the sink, shut the bathroom door (it would be cruel to lock the person who had taken them in, out). They threw the towel over the rod that held the shower curtain, sliding the shower curtain closed, as they turned on the shower head that hung over them, before taking a shower.

( An hour and fifteen minutes later)

There was a knock at the door, making him shut off the water and grab the towel, drying his long hair.

"Oi, Kisame! I know you're taking a shower, but where did you put Orochi?" Kidori called from behind the bathroom door, respecting the man's privacy.

"I put him outside, dear sister." The man replied, not even bothering to make himself sound like her brother.

There was the sound of foot steps becoming distant, as they left the doorway to the bathroom. The man smirked and wrapped the towel around his waist. When he was sure it wouldn't 'accidentally' fall to the ground, he opened the bathroom door and walked out to the living room, where Kidori was looking in the couch for her cat.

"Miss, where are the bandages?" He asked as Kidori pointed to the bathroom.

"In the medicine cabinet." She directed him kindly, as he went back to the bathroom and bandaged his wounded arm, before walking back to the living room. Kidori was looking under the couch.

"Can I have some clothes please?" The guy requested, as Kidori stood up, looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"Who are you? And how did you get into my house?" She asked gently, not afraid of the guy in anyway see able. They smiled.

"May we please talk, when I am dressed, Miss?" He asked her sweetly, getting a kind nod, as she showed him to her wardrobe.

(30 minutes later)

The man examined himself in the mirror, turning this way and that, smirking in acceptance.

"I like this." He said, turning to his 'owner', smirking. "Can I have it, Kidori?"

She smiled, nodding.

"Of course, Orochimaru."

He had shared his identity with Kidori while he had dressed. He wasn't all to thrilled he lived with a Hoshigaki, but he liked the fact that this Hoshigaki was of the female decent, and that she was far kinder and nicer than her brother. She was tolerant and out-going as well. And she respected privacy. She chuckled to himself.

She was certainly HIS type of girl.

"I got that for Kisame a while ago, but He said it was too small for him." Kidori said, requesting he stop admiring himself in the mirror, so she could adjust his obi that was around his waist.

"So, have you been keeping it to yourself?" Orochimaru asked, as he stood still for her.

"I guess you could say that. I've been wearing it, because it fits me better now." She said, but blinked cutely.

Orochimaru turned around and sniffed her neck, before sniffing the collar of the kimono, smirking.

"It smells just like you." He commented, smiling at her.

Kidori blushed mildly, but are turned her focus to his obi, before stepping back to survey her work.

"How did you become a cat?" She asked curiously, sitting on her bed.

"Well, I don't know, but everyone else who was in my mansion, became cats as well." He said, sitting next to her, laying his head on her shoulder, eyes closed as he relaxed. "I know this sounds quite stupid, but-" He took Kidori's hand and looked at her blue-purple eyes. "Will you adopt my followers?"

Kidori laughed lightly.

"That does sound silly!" She said, but smiled at Orochimaru and patted him on the head like a cat. "But I'll get them somehow." She said.

He thanked her and licked her cheek. She shooed him off of her, leaving the room to shower and get dressed, before leaving for the base.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell Cat

_Chapter 4- The girl who goes through much stress, to get the gang together again._

Kidori sighed. Tonight was strip poker night, and that meant, she had to wear the 'uniform' that she always wore when she played. But, it was fun anyway.

"Kidori-San!" Pein greeted, smirking. "Glad you could make it-"

"Y-Yeah, but I was afraid Orochi might get himself hurt-"Kidori said, petting the cat she had in her arms that was looking up at Pein with its freaky-ass snake eyes. Pein shuttered.

"That's fine, Kidori-San, but, why don't you let him roam around while we play?" Pein suggested, eyeing the cat that glared at him back, before looking at the leader with a much starved look, licking its lips. Pein eyed it nervously.

"That's a good idea, thank you, Pein-Sama." She said, putting Orochi down, and letting him run off. Pein held himself proudly, liking the 'Sama' part that she always added to him name when she said it.

"Oi, Kidori-Chan! Here!" Deidara said, holding her 'uniform' out to her. Kidori stood there a moment, before Deidara was shoved aside.

"Ok, that's enough 'art boom' boy!" Hidan spat. "I've been waiting for this, and I'm speaking for everyone, when I say I'm damn well sick and tired of Kidori-Chan wearing that dirty nurse outfit that makes her look like a total skank!" Hidan said sternly, standing up. Orochi hissed and spat at the 'religious' man, as he picked up Kidori and put her over his shoulder, taking her to his room, and shutting the door.

Orochi ran over and jumped in Kisame's lap, getting is claws out, before slapping Kisame across the face, waking him up from his nap.

"The hell-?!"

"Kisame-San, Hidan picked up Kidori and now they're locked in his room!" Deidara said, pointing to Hidan's now locked door, as Kisame let out an angered growl. Orochi jumping off his lap as Kisame shot out of his seat, going to Hidan's door, before Itachi just randomly appeared there, holding up a hand.

Kisame stepped back as Itachi kicked open the door, to find Hidan had his coat off, and was holding it up away from him. When Itachi got a closer look, looking around Hidan, he noticed that Kidori was standing behind the open and upheld coat. She blushed and ducked her head.

"WHAT THE HELL, UCHIHA?!" Hidan growled at Itachi, who glared at him.

"The in the hell are you doing to Kidori?" Itachi asked, as Hidan snapped at the pair who stood in his door way, and the rest of the Akatuski who stood behind the two.

"Look, it's not what it looks like! Bunch of sick-minded people!" Hidan growled, holding his coat closer to Kidori. "Not like we're having sex or anything like that!"

"Hidan-Sama!" Kidori whispered hoarsely to him, before her hands were on the top of the coat, pulling it down enough to show bare shoulders and a sliver of her collar bone to the on lookers. "Please get out of Hidan-Sama's room. I'm-"She blushed madly. "I-I'm changing."

IMMEDIATELY, the door was slammed shut, and Itachi fled to go outside to get some 'fresh air' as she had said (more like not show he was blush, but whatever.)

_

* * *

_

A few minutes later, Kidori came out of Hidan's room, wearing his coat. She sat down at the table; everyone looked at her, as she passed out the cards, looking at hers. She bent down, so the neck line of the coat wasn't in her eyes, which now held a sly twinkle in them.

_"Now- let's play, shall we then?"_

_Itachi shuddered, but the game was started anyway, all the guys bet their shirts (yes, Hidan was wearing a shirt now, but then, he just added it to the pile- so I guess he's not.)_

_"Oi, Kidori-Chan, let's make a bet! You win play 4 times, and we'll give ya something, un?" Deidara said, smirking, Kidori nodded._

_"Ok!" she agreed._

* * *

That was an hour and a half ago. Tobi frowned.

"You guys are icky!" He said, pointing to the boys, who now sat in their chairs in their birthday suits.

"SHUT UP, TOBI!" Pein growled irritated. Sasori smirked.

"Ok, whatcha' got, Kidori-Chan?" He asked.

"Almost a royal flush-"she admitted, making him smirk wider, as he laid down a complete hand of 5 aces. Kidori blinked in surprise. Sasori chuckled.

"Now YOU have to place a bet, Kidori." He said, as she nodded, standing up. She unbuttoned the coat in a swift hand motion, before slipping it off her shoulders, and putting it on the table, sitting back in her chair blushing, as the boys stared at her in disbelief, Hidan smirking.

Kidori sat in her chair, in a belly dancer tube top, and a skirt that went to the ground and had bangles all over it, the top had bangles too. Some of their eyes twitched, as Deidara whistled at her, making her blush a few more shades of red.

"You see, this is why we were in my room so long. I was convincing her to wear it tonight, instead of that slut dress Deidara wanted her to wear. You barged in while she was in the middle of changing into it, and she wanted it to be a surprise." Hidan said.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, she was down to a very covering bra, and her underwear. The guys all hooted and laughed with each other, whistling at her. They had obviously had too many drinks. But they did have something to celebrate about; they had gotten Kidori down to her under garments. Before, the farthest they had gotten, was her taking off her screen shirt, and that was about it. Kidori shivered, as Tobi waved his arms around frantically.

"You guys are all icky and mean! Look at poor Kidori-Chan!" Tobi said, pointing to Kidori, who sat up straight in her chair, blinking, baffled. Tobi took off his coat and gave it to her to wrap around herself. "Tobi wants to help Kidori stay warm!"

Kakuzu groaned, being drunk, and said something along the lines of, 'I'd pay good money for Kidori-Chan in my bed', before falling back in his chair, asleep. Kidori sighed, winning the game at the very last moment, making the guys growl in disappointment.

"Damn, Kidori-Chan! Even though we made a new record, you STILL win!" Pein said bitterly, as Kidori tossed the players their clothes back. She turned around so they could get dressed, and hugged Tobi.

"Thank you for your coat Tobi-San, you're such a sweetheart!" Kidori said, lifting up his mask enough, to give him a light kiss on the cheek, before pulling it down again. Tobi jumped up and down.

"YEY! TOBI GOT HIS FIRST KISS FROM A GIRL! KIDORI-CHAN GAVE TOBI A KISS ON THE CHEEK! TOBI SO HAPPY!" Tobi yelled, running around, as Kidori stood in the same place, standing up, before Tobi returned with her original clothes that she had came in. He held up his coat so she could change, before slipping it back on when she was done.

Deidara sighed.

"Ok, Kidori-Chan. You win." He said, putting a card board box on the poker table. She was about to get it, when Tobi grabbed her hand.

"Will Kidori-Chan go out with Tobi?" He asked, getting a sincere smile from her.

"Sure, but I have to get home right now." She said, picking up the box, Orochi jumping up onto the table, glaring at every one of the Akatuski members, before Kidori's lips made something that sounded similar to a clicking sound. "Orochi, hun, let's go home."

"Meow!" Orochi agreed happily, as he jumped down from the table, and trail behind Kidori until they got to the doorway. The Akatuski stared at the animal, before it turned around and sat on its hind legs, raising a paw.

The cat let out its middle claw, before sticking its tongue out at them. It ran away and after Kidori, as they just stood there. Except Tobi. Tobi was running around yelling, 'TOBI GOING ON A DATE WITH KIDORI-CHAN TOMORROW!'

"Hey-"Pein said to Zetsu. "Did that cat- just flip us off?"

Hidan laughed throatily.

"Wow, that's one smart cat!" He said, smirking, before shutting the door.

& Kidori's House &

Orochimaru hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kidori-Chan!" He said, thanking her over and over again, which she did not mind.

"Please go take a shower, Orochimaru-San. You're a little dirty from the way back home." Kidori smiled, getting a nod, as Orochimaru shut himself in the bathroom

She opened the box and peeked inside, before smiling warmly. 7 little balls of colored fur were curled up asleep. Cats. She let out a quiet 'aww' as one of the balls of fur uncurled and stretched. It had the purest white fur she had ever seen in her life! The cat jumped out of the box, and onto her bed, where the box was placed.

"Mew" It said to her. There were two little blue dots on its forehead, and it had blue eyes. She held her hand out to it, only to have the cat back away from it. It looked at her eyes, before she gave it a smile.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." She reassured it, as the cat cautiously sniffed her hand, before rolling onto its back, purring. She giggled and scratched its stomach, as it rubbed up against her hand. She picked it up. "Hmmm…I think I'll call you…Snow!" She said, getting a loud purr from the cat as she kissed it on the tip of its nose.

"Aww, you're such a cutie, Snow! And such a sweet cat too!" She said petting it affectionately, before something pricked her skin, making her jolt and look down.

Orochi looked up at her. His eyes telling her that he was sure Snow was now her favorite cat over him. She smiled at him, picking him up.

"Orochi, you silly kitty. I love you too. You have equal affection as everyone else gets, ok?" She asked, letting him climb onto her shoulder, and sit there.

When she had put all the cats in their own separate baskets in her room with a little pillow that matched their fur, she showered and changed into her night clothes, before going to bed. Orochi and Snow had their own baskets. Orochi's was bigger of course, because he was the 'second-in-command' next to Kidori. But the two cats had their names on the back of a little shade that was on the basket. It was on a long piece of string that went between the wicker shades.

Little slips of paper on them, that held their given cat name, and under it, their real name. She's make them better tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell Cat**

_Chapter 5- How it all works out_

* * *

Orochimaru

shook Kidori gently by the shoulder. Another pale male stood next to him, adorned only in a single towel, which was wrapped around his waist.

shook Kidori gently by the shoulder. Another pale male stood next to him, adorned only in a single towel, which was wrapped around his waist.

shook Kidori gently by the shoulder. Another pale male stood next to him, adorned only in a single towel, which was wrapped around his waist.

"Kido-Chan, wake up-"Orochimaru said softly, shaking her a little more, after getting no response. "-Kido-Chan, Orochi and 'Snow' are hungry." Orochimaru said, thinking she would mistake him as her brother once more, and immediately wake up.

"Mmmmn…food...Hallway closet." Kidori said, unconsciously pointing to the hall closet. Orochimaru shook her violently now, a bit annoyed, that she was ignoring them. Even unconsciously! He sighed and laid her down on her bed once more, scratching his head, clueless.

"Man, how do we wake Kidori-Chan with out hurting her?" He wondered out loud. The male new to him, looked at him, before looking at Kidori. He titled his head to the side; taking notice of how peaceful and lovely she looked when she slept. Orochimaru smirked at him, noticing his gaze. "She's pretty, isn't she?" He asked, getting a nod.

Orochimaru turned his back to the scene, shrugging.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to find another way to wake her up-"Orochimaru said turning around, before jerking back.

The male had leaned in to Kidori's ear, breathing on it accidentally, making her giggle cutely in her sleep. They nipped at her ear-lobe, before jerking back as Kidori shot up in her bed. She rubbed her ear where the male had bit her, looking at Orochimaru, before smiling.

"Oh, good morning, Orochi!" Kidori said.

"Morning."

"Hey, would you happen to know, if something pinched or bit my ear just now?" Kidori asked, no longer rubbing her ear. Orochimaru shook his head.

"Do you have anymore kimonos?" He asked, not wanting to instantly point out the male next to her, who was standing there silently.

Orochimaru wanted it to be a surprise, until after her was dressed. If she blushed madly for wearing a belly dancer outfit (which he really, REALLY liked on her.) then she would scream if the male was revealed to be the culprit who violated her ear lobe while she slept. And Kidori would probably die from shock if they were revealed and their towel accidentally fell, which would probably not happen.

"Yes. I'm sure you want another for our new friend?"

"Yes, please."

Kidori moved the covers in the opposite direction that the male stood, and swung her legs over the side of her bed, before standing. The male followed Orochimaru, who was following Kidori, to her wardrobe. She opened it to show dozens of kimonos. Orochimaru gaped at the 20 different colored and design holding kimonos, Kidori standing to the side, smiling happily.

"I…I-I keep my family tradition, of wearing kimonos. Big Brother does too, but he's not allowed to wear them as often as he should. I wear all of the kimonos I've purchased, except for Big Brothers' of course." Kidori explained. She left Orochimaru to pick out a kimono for the mysterious and not yet noticed male, as she took control of the shower.

& An hour and a half later &

Kidori exited the bathroom, a yukata (a kimono usually given to be worn at spas) around her, a rope belt securing it, making sure it didn't accidentally open. She was towel drying her long hair, which now looked dark purple from the water.

"Kidori-Chaaaaann!" Orochimaru called from the living room.

"Yes, Orochi?" She replied.

"Can you come out into the living room?"

"Alright."

Kidori replied sweetly, quickly putting on some clothes, before going to the living room.

"Be nice!" Orochi whispered harshly, as Kidori came down a small set of stairs. He smiled at her, as she came into the room, noticing another male who now sat on her couch. "Kidori-Chan, this is Kimimaru." Orochimaru said, gesturing to the male who sat next to him. Kimimaru stood up, and turned around to look at Kidori, who froze.

"W-Wow!" Kidori stammered quietly.

Kimimaru had pure, bleach white hair that went about an inch past mid-neck. Kidori realized she had mistake the red dots on his forehead, for blue ones. (Don't see how that could work out) He had sea-foam green eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, only to get a very loving smile from her.

"Nothing's wrong, you just have very pretty eyes, Kimimaru." Kidori said, making a faint, light pink, color his cheeks as she turned and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Kimimaru turned around, covering his mouth; Orochimaru smirked, leaning over the edge of the couch near Kimimaru.

"Fantastic job. I'd have to say, you've made a very nice first impression on a lady, Kimimaru." Orochimaru said sincerely, Kimimaru turning his head to look at him.

"Rea-..Um, thank you, Lord Orochimaru." Kimimaru said, correcting himself.

They weren't friends, so he couldn't talk friendly with Orochimaru because Orochimaru is basically his boss. But then, Kidori ruled over Orochimaru. Because if it wasn't for her, the Akatuski could have bashed in their skulls easily. Even if Kidori did take them in, she could have killed them on the spot as well. But she didn't, and she took good care of them.

"Now, I want you to go into the kitchen and offer your assistance to Kidori-Chan." Orochimaru said to him quietly, so that Kidori couldn't hear them. Kimimaru looked at him questioningly, making Orochimaru roll his eyes and explain. "Look, she's a very nice girl, and I think you and her should be friends. I'm actually shooting for you two becoming more than friends, but you have to start at the bottom and work your way up. So, you go in, get friendly it's alright, because Kidori won't mind at all."

Kimimaru listened. (Orochimaru said the second sentence when he explained, really fast so he wouldn't catch it.) He nodded, before standing up, letting Orochimaru adjust his obi quickly, before going into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, Kidori turned to look at him, smiling.

"I know you're still a little shy around me, and that this is all so sudden for you probably, Kimimaru, but you can call me by my first name if you want. I'm fine with it." Kidori said, before turning back to the stove, continuing her cooking. Kimimaru walked around to her other side, resting his arm partially on the counter, looking at her. (It was a very roomy kitchen, mind you.)

"Thank You." Kimimaru said, happy he not had the permission to be on first name basis with her. (The first step in getting a girlfriend ) "Is there anyway I can be of assistance, Kidori?" He asked again. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, that would be wonderful- If you could just go to into the fridge and hand me the milk, I'd be most grateful." Kidori said in her naturally kind and sweet voice, getting a nod from him, as Kimimaru went to the fridge. He got the milk and put it on the counter, opening it, looking at the pan she had on the oven.

"What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs and toast- you can have cereal too, if you want." She replied.

He didn't know what any of those things were, but they sounded good.

"I add milk to the eggs, which I'm making in this pan over here, to make them nice and fluffy." Kidori said, her eyes closed, smiling happily. Kimimaru blinked.

'_Get friendly, it's alright…Kidori won't mind at all.'_

Kimimaru had seen Orochimaru get 'friendly' with Kabuto before. But Kabuto didn't like it, so… maybe if he didn't do EXACTLY what Orochimaru did to Kabuto, would she still be alright with it? He decided to give it a try, as he walked behind Kidori.

'_Yes! He's making a move!' _Orochimaru thought, as he went to the far end of the couch and watched intently. (Geez…you'd think he's a peeping tom or something... U - -)

Kimimaru's hand overlapped Kidori's own hand on the pan handle, making her blush. He leaned over her shoulder.

"May I?"

"S-Sure!" Kidori stammered, as he poured some milk in. "Ok, that's good. You can stop now, thank you." Kidori said, hurriedly. Kimimaru stopped and kissed her neck, before withdrawing.

"Your welcome." He said smiling a little, as he put the lid back on the milk, and put it away.

'_Yes! Way to go, Kimimaru!' _Orochimaru thought, smirking victoriously to the side, so Kidori wouldn't see and suspect something was going on.

Kimimaru didn't do that again, but he continued to offer his assistance in the kitchen to her, until breakfast was set on the table, and they all sat down. Then ate in silence, until Orochimaru cleared his throat, getting Kimimaru's attention. Orochimaru began nodding his head in Kidori's direction. Kimimaru looked at Kidori.

"Kidori-Chan?" He asked, getting her attention, as she looked at him blankly, blinking.

"Yes? Is something wrong with the food?" she asked.

"No, it's great-"

"I've never been good at cooking-"Kidori said, resting her forehead on the table. "-I don't know why everyone else eats my cooking. They flatter me but I know its bad-"

"Kido-Chan!" Orochimaru snapped finally, getting her to instantly sit up and look at him. "Kimimaru wants to say something. It's not about your cooking, besides" Orochimaru paused, taking another bite, and swallowing it. "It's fantastic."

"Thank you." She turned to look at Kimimaru. "I'm sorry; I was just so rude to you now. I cut you off." Kidori apologized, looking sad. "Please, continue."

"Um-"Kimimaru looked down, before looking at her again. "I'm sorry, for kissing your neck."

She blinked absent-mindedly, like she didn't remember him kissing her neck, before she exhaled slightly from her nose, looking down at the table a little. She looked back at him, her eyes closed, smiling cutely, waving her hand.

"Oh, it's alright. It's entirely fine." She said.

"I don't regret kissing your neck." Kimimaru said, shocked and annoyed that she didn't seem to mind, even if he had done something wrong.

"Oh, well that's fine too." Kidori said, continuing her breakfast. He blinked in surprise at her.

"S-So, you're not going to punish me for what I did?" He asked. Orochimaru slumped in his chair, hoping that she wouldn't notice. Kidori looked at Kimimaru in shock and surprise.

"Punish you? What would make you think I would punish you?" she asked.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to do what I did right?" He asked. Kidori laughed.

"Oh, I'd never punish any of you! I think, people should learn and thrive, punishment is just setting up boundaries for you." She smiled at him. "I don't want to do that. You'll never know what else there is to experience, and how other people are, if you have boundaries and aren't allowed to explore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell Cat**

_Chapter 6- Names and Relaxing_

* * *

Kidori stood at the sink, washing the dishes they had used, her sleeves rolled up about half an inch above her elbows. Kimimaru coming up behind her.

"Is there anything I may help with?" He asked her, before she stopped and grabbed the large, green, hair clip that rested beside the sink. She expertly clipped up her hair so it did this adorable little thing with making the rest of her hair, sort of fall over the hair clip itself. She looked and him, smiling warmly.

"No, but thank you." She replied, returning to the dishes.

He rolled up the sleeves of his kimono, before grabbing a plate, watching what Kidori did, and mimicked her. Scrub in circles, always the front part first, then turn the plate and scrub in circles on the back. Then, wash off the soap from both sides of the plate, and then towel dry the plate and put it in the cabinet, before starting on another.

"Kimimaru-San, you don't have to do the dishes. I can handle them fairly well-"

Orochimaru, now back to being a cat, jumped onto the sink counter. He watched the two intently. Kimimaru looked at him, blushing a bit.

"I-I know, but I want to help. I, um, don't want to be a burden or anything-"He said, not really making much sense to her. She giggled sweetly, making him look her way.

"You're funny, Kimimaru-San! You're not really making much sense, but that's alright, because I understand what you're trying to say." Kidori said, smiling happily at him. He looked down, Orochimaru mentally laughed, because Kidori had just seen right past everything else and focused on him. Not physical appearance, but his personality and the 'real' him.

Once they were done and the dishes were clean, again, Kimimaru asked if there was anything he could help with.

"Well, it would be wonderful, if you could go to the store and get a couple of things." Kidori said, but smiled. "Of course, you don't have to go if you don't want to-"

He shook his head and accepted the simple errand. Requesting she make a shopping list so he would know what to get. He also asked, if she could make it as detailed as possible, so he wouldn't get the wrong item or something that was too big. When he had that, he left for the store (after Kidori gave him some money of course)

* * *

Grocery Store

"I believe, Kido-Chan wants that type of chocolate syrup-"Orochi said, pointing to a bottle of chocolate syrup on a shelf, with his paw. He had decided to come along so Kimimaru knew the way back to the house.

Thank god Kimimaru could some how understand him, even if he didn't know why.

"What would Kidori-Chan need chocolate syrup for ANYWAY?!" Kimimaru asked a loud, sweat dropping. Orochi hit Kimimaru in the head with his paw.

"Kimimaru, how can you be so sick-minded?! Kido-Chan probably ran out for ice-cream or something." Orochi said, jumping nimbly onto the shelf.

He grabbed the handle of the syrup bottle in his mouth, before jumping back into the half full grocery cart. He dropped it in, looking up at Kimimaru.

"What else is on the list?" He demanded, obviously offended about his follower's earlier thought. Kimimaru looked at the list.

"We just need-"Kimimaru winced. Orochimaru looked at him questioningly.

"What is it? Does Kido-Chan need another box of tampons or something?" He asked. Kimimaru shook his head.

"She wants a 42 pound bag of cat food." He said, pushing the cart to the cat and dog food section, stopping. He frowned as he scanned the bags and their titles, looking for a 42 pound one. "I don't even think there IS a 42 pound bag of cat food. The largest bag here is a 24 pound one-"

"Excuse me, sir, but are you having trouble finding something?" A short, black-haired, yellow-green eyed male employee, asked as they came towards him in the isle. Orochimaru crouched, flattening his ears to his head.

"Fuck, it's my son..." He muttered bitterly, as Kimimaru looked at him in shock.

"You have a son?!" He asked the criminal-gone-kitty, who sat in the children's seat in the cart. Orochimaru hissed at him.

"I'm not talking about this now!"

"Sir?" The male asked, getting Kimimaru's attention.

"Oh, I'm looking for a 42 pound bag of cat food-"Kimimaru said, as the employee smirked.

"Oh, you must be Kidori-Sama's visiting cousin." They said. "She told me you'd be coming by. We just received her order yesterday, it's in the back." They said, before scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry. My name's Ryumaru." He said.

"Say your name is Colton and you just came back from me and Kido-Chan's wedding. That'll piss him off real good…" Orochimaru said sourly, a twisted smirk on his face.

"Um, could you show me where her order is?" Kimimaru asked instead. Ryumaru nodded.

"Sure." He said, leading them away.

& Back Storage Room &

"I'm not really supposed to let you back here-"Ryumaru said, walking along the colossal storage shelves, before stopping at one. Reaching for a large, blue bag, that was probably more than he could hold. "-But, you're Kidori's relative, so I have a good alibi to tell my boss." He smirked, putting the 42 pound back of cat food down on the ground.

The bag held a picture of an animated girl holding a tabby cat, smiling. In the corner of that picture, it showed the same tabby cat, eating from a metal dish that had this cat food in it. 'Helps build little kitties immune system and strengthen their bones!' It said on the front, below the first picture. 'Made of natural minerals and stuffed with all the good things to make your kitty healthy! Salmon flavored too!' It said above the tabby cat that was eating. Kimimaru frowned.

"It's all in good interest, Kimimaru." Orochi said, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Oh, and she told me to give you this too-"Ryumaru said, retrieving a box that was bigger than him. "She ordered these two days ago-"

"What in the hell is that?!" Kimimaru questioned.

"Yeah, that was what I first asked too. But it seems it's a 'Super Kitty Palace'. One of those scratching post houses for cats or something, and it's huge. It's supposed to be able to entertain, like, 12 cats." Ryumaru said. "It's got these little houses for the cats and stuff, and comes with cushions in different colors and these yarn balls. Damned thing comes with collars too, and there are little colored blankets that go on the house things as little doors. To keep their little rooms nice and dark so they can sleep, you know?"

"Wow, that's a lot of features for one stupid scratching post thing." Kimimaru said, Ryumaru shrugged at his comment.

"Well, Kidori ordered it, so I kept it and made sure the other guys didn't mess with her stuff. But you should really get that thing to her." Ryumaru said. "Oh, and ask her if we're still on for Saturday night."

* * *

Kidori's House

"Oh, yes, I'll need to tell Ri-Ri about the change of plan-"Was all she said, putting the scratching post palace thing together, almost finished with it.

They were in the den of a very large basement of the house she had gotten. She had drilled a cat door into the basement door, so they could go in and out as much as they wished. Most of the cats were up and about, except for a very large, tabby cat which still slept in its basket. She had gotten the same colored door blankets and cushions she had given the cats in their baskets. Orochimaru was now a human again, and Kimimaru was the cat, who was purring and rubbing up against Kidori's leg, moving so she could tighten a screw on the structure.

"So, have you picked out names for these kitties?" Orochimaru asked, smirking.

"Yes." She said, turning to him and smiling, taking a break from her construction. She pointed to a pink kitty, which was lying on the counter top; looking at her (the basement had a small kitchen too. "I named that pretty girl over there, 'Natia'" she said, before pointing to the silver/ grey kitty that kept rubbing up against her leg and purring, like Kimimaru. "I named him, 'Mist', and then the brown kitty up stairs I named 'Pocky'-"

"Why 'Pocky', Kido-Chan?" Orochimaru asked, picking up Mist and petting him. Mist didn't purr AS loudly as he did when he was rubbing up against Kidori, but he purred faintly.

"Oh, because I couldn't think of a name for him. I was eating pocky and then, he stole my box of pocky and ate it all. So I named him after the Pocky." She said simply, before pointing to a white cat with a light lavender tint to its fur, which lay asleep. "I named that one, 'Jinx'. Then the tabby cat upstairs I named 'Pumpkin'. And then this little kitty-"Kidori said, pointing to the navy-blue cat that was polishing her ankle and licking her leg, smiling. "I named this little boy, 'Onyx'."

"Ok, so there's now me and 'Snow'. Then there's Onyx, Jinx, Pumpkin, Pocky, and Natia, right?" Orochimaru asked her, getting a nod as she finished the scratching post thing, labeling each and every room, the same way she did the baskets. Above the door, there was a little label, which again, held their cat name and Orochimaru and Kimimaru's real names.

"Ok, come on guys!" Kidori called, whistling. The cats that were asleep had woken up, and the lazy cats were running towards her, and a line was formed in front of her. Orochimaru, at this time, turned back into a cat, and assembled into the line as well, as she smiled at them.

"Ok, I'm going to put you guys in your little rooms, and that will be where you sleep from now on, alright? You can even drag your toys and things up there and play with them, I don't really mind." She smiled. "But we're going to try and get it right on the first try, and it doesn't matter if you make a mistake, because I'll help you fix it, ok kitties?"

"Meow!" They all replied, as she nodded her head. She picked up Jinx first, because he was first in line.

"Ok, you get the 'Lavender Room', Jinx, honey." She said, holding Jinx up to the lavender blanketed room, waiting patiently, as the cat clambered in, before turning around, and mewing at her.

She picked up Pumpkin next. "You, Mr. Big-Boned-Tabby-Cat, get the 'Orange Room'." She said, helping the chubby kitty into his room. He gave a short mew, before curling up and falling asleep. She then picked up Mist. "You get the 'Grey Room', Mist." The cat mewed one he was in his room, and waited.

Onyx, was placed in the 'Red and White Room'. His door blanket had the Uchiha Clan symbol on it, because she thought he had the same colored hair as her classmate, Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru was put in the 'Dark Room', his blanket held the picture of a snake on it. Pumpkin's door blanket had, well, a pumpkin on it; Jinx's had a spite flame on it. Mist's had a cloud on it, Natia's had a bow on it, Pocky's had a little spider on his, and Kimimaru's had a snowflake. Kimimaru's was ice blue, Pocky's was brown, and Natia's was a pale light pink color.

She smiled as they all settled in to their new rooms. Natia jumped onto the top of her room, and started to sharpen her claws on the roof, possibly not wanting carpet shredding in her room. Orochi, Snow, Mist and Onyx, decided it would be fun to stalk Kidori around the house, purring and rubbing up against her every time she stopped. When she sat down to relax and read a book she had been working on finishing, they leaped onto the couch and relaxed with her.

Onyx slept onto of the couch, just above her left shoulder, Orochi slept in next to her, within gentle petting range, as she read. Snow lay in her lap, which was covered with a blanket. Mist mewed, not seeing anywhere to cuddle with the kind Hoshigaki female. She smiled at him sympathetically, before picking him up and putting him in her lap. It was these days, which Kidori liked most (yes, the days when she accidentally, once again, forgets all about her brother and the Akatuski. Pissing Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, and Pein of yet ANOTHER day.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell Cat**

_Chapter 7__- Italian Gangster, Kimimaru_

* * *

Kidori lay asleep on the couch, Mist lay curled up by her stomach.

"I don't think this is a good idea-"Orochimaru said, now human form, as was Snow and Onyx.

"Are YOU saying this isn't in your range? Come on!" The new male said.

"Sasuke, you're crazy. Kidori-Chan isn't going to be happy at all when she finds out we left the house!" Kimimaru said in a low whisper.

The three were in the kitchen, whispering to one another.

"Come on! It'll be a quickie! We go out, get what we need, come back, simple." Sasuke said, before going to the living room, unlocking the window, before pulling it up and open.

"But Sasuke-Kun-"Orochimaru said quietly, looking from Sasuke to Kidori, who looked so peaceful and lovely in her sleep. Sasuke didn't look at her.

"You two are a bunch of pussies, you know that? And I don't regret saying it. Couple of little bitching girls is what you guys sum up to." Sasuke said, jumping out the two story window, before landing on all fours.

After all, cats _always_ land on their feet.

"We're not girls!" Orochimaru protested, jumping getting ready to jump out the window, before looking back at Kimimaru. "You coming?"

Kimimaru nodded, before going over to Kidori. He tucked a few loose strands of hair, behind her ear, before kissing her cheek, and following the other two out the window.

* * *

# 10 AM #

The three slipped back into the house through the window, Sasuke snickering along with Orochimaru. Kimimaru was quiet.

"Ssshh! We don't want her to hear us do we?" Sasuke hissed, before elbowing Orochimaru in the ribs. "So shut the hell up!"

"Please, watch your language."

The three looked up to see Kidori standing there, looking angry.

"Oh dang-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN OUT? WHERE WERE YOU?! " Kidori questioned angrily, before stomping her foot on the ground sternly. "I'd like to know some answers, please. And who is this?"

Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, being about a inch taller than her.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. We went out, to where I can't say, and we've been out since about 9 pm." He said, answering all her questions, as Kimimaru shut the window.

Kidori's eyes started to tear up, before she hugged all three of them.

"I was worried SICK about you three! I looked all over the house for you, and you didn't come when I whistled or called you boys!" She cried, right into Sasuke's shirt.

"We're sorry, Kido-Chan! We didn't mean to make you worry so much!" Orochimaru said, holding her, making Sasuke glare at him a bit.

"I'll make breakfast." Kimimaru said, before retreating to the kitchen, as Kidori stood up.

"I already had breakfast, I have to work today." Kidori said looking at the clock, before letting out a scream. "OH MY GOSH! I'LL NEVER MAKE IT TO WORK ON TIME NOW!" Kidori exclaimed, before running to her room, grabbing a lap bag, and running to the door. "Bye boys! Have a good day, and please try to stay in the house until I get back, and keep everything under control!"

"You can count on us, Kido-Chan!" Orochimaru said, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, smirking. She smiled at them.

"I know I can." She said, before smiling nervously. "Well, best be off before my boss gets mad! Bye!" she said, before shutting the door behind her, Orochimaru going up and locking it.

"She works?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru shrugged, clueless, he never knew she had a job. "What does she work as?"

"Kidori left a note with a phone number on it and a name." Kimimaru said, holding it out to the other two, who snatched it away and looked at it.

"'Oi Neko-Chan, Neko-Chan'" Sasuke read, Kimimaru stared blankly at the paper.

"'Hey, kitty, kitty'?! That sounds like some type of naughty stripper bar!" Orochimaru yelled, before the three changed back into cats. "Crap." Orochi finished.

"Hey, let's visit her at lunch." Sasuke suggested. "We could dress you two up as girls, and I'll be the pimp."

Snow and Orochi grimaced. "Why do you get to be the pimp, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Because I fucking said so and because you're 51. You're too old to be a pimp, and Kimimaru wouldn't be able to fit the style of clothing, on account that he hardly wears his own kimono at the base with just the waist bow to hold it on his body at all."

"I can fit into the style better than you can." Kimimaru said coldly, before sitting down. "You get the clothes; I'll wear 'em." He challenged, making Sasuke smirk.

"Fine. Orochimaru, let's go get 'Snow' here some new threads." Sasuke purred mischievously, as they left Snow home and went out to do just that.

The kitties will play when their owner is away.

* * *

# Noon- Oi Neko-Chan, Neko-Chan Café #

"Oh miss!"

"Yes, sir?"

"That stupid blond-haired broad, got me the wrong food. I order the Kawasaki, not the Ramen."

"I am so sorry! Please, allow me to fix everything! I'll be back in five minutes, promise!"

She picked up the angered customer's plate, and ran off to the kitchen, grabbing the Kawasaki dish and leaving the ramen, before running back over to his table.

"Wow that was quick!" The customer complimented her, as she gave him his food, bowing and apologizing for her co-worker's mistake. The man smiled and waved it off, saying it was fine as long as she was there.

"Alex! Will you serve these three?"

"Of course, Melody!" She smiled, approaching them, smiling, before bowing to them. "Welcome, guests, to Oi Neko-Chan, Neko-Chan Café." She stood up. "Do you have a preference of where you wish to sit?" she asked.

"A booth would be great, doll."

"Of course, right this way gentlemen and ladies." She said happily, leading them to an empty booth.

The party was certainly a strange one. There were two females and a single male.

The male, had white hair, which was clipped up with a silver clip, and wore a very formidable, black suit, and wore several rings. He took a very good resemblance to an Italian gangster, but then again, he had two girls with him, so the first impression made to her, was that he was a pimp.

One of the females had grey eyes and had long dark forest green hair, which was probably waist-length that was pinned up in a bun to show the nape of her neck.

The other, had yellow eyes and long black hair, that was tied in a high ponytail, resulting in her hair, which might have been about mid-back length, come up to the ends of her shoulder-blades, in a waterfall of curls.

She sat them down.

"Shall I get your menus, or are you waiting to meet someone?" She asked.

"Oh, menus would be wonderful, sweetie!" The black-haired female said. Melody bowed and left, before returning to their table and passing around the menus, smiling cutely at them. "I'll leave you three to decide, ok?"

"That would be grand." The guy said, as she bowed again and left.

# Kimimaru's POV #

I put the menu down on the table upright, and Sasuke and Orochimaru did the same, so we now had our own little wall to talk behind.

"Man, did you see that skirt Kidori was wearing?" Sasuke asked. "Da-amn!"

"Yes, and she just looks so cute in those white, lace-topped, leggings she's wearing!" Orochimaru smirked.

All the waitresses that worked here wore cat-girl cosplaying outfits. And, like girls, the two of them were fussing over Kidori-Chan's uniform.

"Hey, did you notice she was wearing contacts?" Sasuke asked, getting a gasp from Orochimaru-Sama, who leaned closer.

"Really? No, I thought it was the lighting effect! But did you notice her shoes?"

"I like the boots, and the blue cat ears are a nice touch, even if they're fake."

"The corset is a bit tight, and I don't like the pink criss-cross ribbon style."

"But, it shows off, and how the sleeves go out further down is a plus."

"Yes! Delicious, simply-"Orochimaru-Sama paused in thought, before licking his lips. "-Well, it's all just simply yummy!"

"Have you decided what you'd like?"

Kidori was standing right there, scaring Sasuke and Orochimaru. We all stole back out menus, scanning through.

"Oh! What's this-"Orochimaru paused and looked at it, his finger on whatever plate he wanted, that he couldn't pronounce.

Kidori giggled cutely, getting him to look at her somewhat fondly, before Sasuke kicked him in the leg to remind him he was being a girl.

"You mean that one, miss?" She asked.

"Yes! I just-"Orochimaru closed his eyes and looked away. A hand on his cheek, before sighing, really looking like a girl. "I just have such a hard time with the pronunciation of things sometimes!" He said.

Thank god, we had **ALL **gotten into our parts, and very discreetly. Sasuke and Orochimaru, unfortunately, had to put on fake nails and paint them. To make them look more like girls, they both had to get corsets, and put water balloons to it would seem that they were somewhat, busty. (Heh- they had to get the corsets in Kidori's size too, so that she could where them later )

I, thankfully, didn't need many changes, aside from clipping up my hair. Poor Sasuke had to dye his hair with wash-out dye, and get a LOAD of hair extensions.

"Well what you're looking at madam, is actually more like sushi, but it has different ingredients in it." Kidori said.

"What would you suggest, dolly?" I asked.

I got a kick out of my role, because pimps always referred to girls as 'babe', 'shawty' and other things along those lines of flattering the female race, especially 'dolly'. And he could get away with it! Kidori, of course, blushed a bit at this, before looking down, a bit embarrassed I'm sure.

"W-Well, I'd actually suggest the Rice balls and dumplings for lunch-"

"And for dinner?" Sasuke asked, batting an eyelash. (shiver creepy)

"B-But for dinner, if you like having dinner early that is, I'd suggest the Sweet and Sour Pork Chops." She said.

"And, how do those go again?" Orichamaru (HAHAHAHA!)

"Well, It's a couple of tender, butterfly pork chops, smothered with a brown sugar syrup all over it. " Kidori said. I bit the inside of my lip and crossed my legs under the table.

This, was going to be hard, if we were going to try and find out why Kidori works here and how long.

Yes, we may be cats, but we are still guys.

And males have their urges.


	8. Chapter 8

Hell Cat

_Chapter 8-__Itachi K.O.'s Kidori_

_

* * *

__ift a while __ago__and they had fo__ll__ow__ed her, before she discovered them. Kimimaru, was the one, who blurted out that they were her cats. We go back to them now-_

Kidori had ended her sh

"Kido-Chan?" Orochimaru asked.

She stood there, staring at them emotionless eyes. Her lips parted for a moment, before she closed them. She hung her head. It wasn't right.

They were the ones who were guilty, and should feel that way too. But, she didn't hand her head from guilt.

She had her eyes closed when she lifted her head, looking away from the three of them. She pointed in the direction of her house.

"Please. I-I don't want to sound like a-a frigid bitch-"She swallowed, before turning her gaze to the ground next to her. "-It would be great, if you all could just,- wait- at the house. I just- I can't do it anymore." Kidori finished, before turning her back to the three of them, and walking off.

"Where are you going, Kido-Chan?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm going to go see my brother. Maybe, a date with Tobi-San would- "lighten" my bitter mood." Kidori said, before disappearing into the dark shadows that the street lights didn't look into.

* * *

Akatsuki

Base

Base

Base

Kidori entered and shut the door behind her. She knew she was still in her uniform from her waitress job as 'Melody'. That was her waitress name, so that no one would know her real name. She closed up the long trench coat she was wearing over her uniform, which, surprisingly, kept her puffed out skirt down.

Deidara came out of his room, before noticing her. He ran into Pein's room.

"Leader, she's back!" He yelled excitedly, before zipping over to her.

Deidara picked her up and spun her around, before stopping and hugging her tight.

"We've missed you! Where have you been? Why haven't you been coming over more like you used too?" Deidara quizzed, asking her questions about her whereabouts, as she stood on the ground in front of him now.

Kisame walked up to her, looking at her.

"I know that face..." He said. Kidori walked over to him, before resting her forehead on his coat, which covered his chest, a weak and sad smile on her face.

"I just thought about something very true today-"She said softly.

"Oh? And what is that, baby sister?"

"Someday, I'm going to be the wife of some poor, unfortunate guy."

"Deidara, get her some hot chocolate, it keeps her sane-"

Kidori didn't object to her brother's comment, and didn't look at him. She didn't have the heart to. Deidara came back and held the beverage out to her, only to have Kisame take it. He shove it into her hand, making her grip the handle, before ordering she sit down on the couch.

"Where've you been?" Itachi asked in a somewhat concerned tone, sitting on her side that was not occupied by her brother.

"She's in a bad mood, Itachi-San." Kisame said, before talking to her in a single language their family knew, and no one else did. After a time, Kisame shook his head and stood up. "Drink your damn hot chocolate, Kidori, its getting cold."

"You warn everyone else to be cautious around me when I'm in a bad mood-"She said plainly, taking a sip, before looking at him with a serious look that held a spark of pure irritation, hidden in them. "I find it wise to suggest- you practice what you preach, Kisame."

Kisame mentally took this as his sign, to either leave and stay the hell out of her business as not to worsen her mood, or to continue and chose his words carefully to calm her down. The hot chocolate could calm her down better than he dared now, so he left.

"Oh, and I've been home, taking care of my disobedient, ignorant, disrespecting, kitties, if you all must know where I've been and why I haven't been here so often." Kidori said, trying to drink as much hot chocolate as she could, in attempts of choking on it and dying. The liquid burned her throat severely.

"Kidori, that's enough." Itachi said, trying to stop her, but she kept going. He hit the cup, making it fall to the floor and shatter into several large pieces.

"What's your problem, Itachi?!"

"You're acting terribly-"

"Why should you care? It's my life, not yours! I ca-"She froze, before falling over onto her side on the couch.

He couldn't stand for it. He just couldn't TAKE IT.

"Why'd you use the Sharigan on her?! Don't you know that she and Madara are going on a date tonight?" Sasori questioned.

"Shut up, Sasori, I know that already. That's why I didn't use as much power as I usually do." Itachi hissed lowly. "Besides, Hidan hasn't come out of his room, meaning 'Tobi' is still getting ready. She's just knocked out; she'll be awake when they're done."

"And in the mean time? What, you going to stash her in your room or something?"

"I said shut up, Sasori."

"I'm just asking, because I know you think some pretty-"

'Thud'

"Well, at least Sasori doesn't have plans tonight- or for the next three days for that matter." Itachi muttered, picking up the pieces of the broken coffee mug, and throwing them away.

When we went to get Kidori off the couch, she wasn't there. Itachi growled as Kisame walked in.

"I used the Sharigan on Kidori to knock her out." Itachi said emotionlessly. "I now don't like it when she gets that way. She gets bitchy, and she isn't herself. I just- couldn't take it, is just really, REALLY pissed me off."

"That's fine. Thank you for doing that." Kisame replied.

"Shouldn't you be livid that I did that?"

"Itachi-San, you have to understand something." Kisame said, looking at him. "When Kidori is in a bad mood, and she is knocked out or put to sleep in anyway, it's a good thing. The thing about my sister when she's in a rage and blacks out in anyway, is when she comes to, she doesn't remember anything." Kisame thought for a moment. "But- if she's really angered about it- it will leave a slight impression that she's mad at that person for some reason. But it's only happened twice before we left our village together 6 or 8 years ago." Kisame said, shrugging.


	9. Chapter 9

Hell Cat

_Chapter 9- Decisions and the doctor_

* * *

Kidori laughed and giggled, as she was tortured.

"Oi, Sasori-Sama, stop it!" She cried, laughing.

He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Not my fault you're human and I'm not, Kidori-Chan." He taunted, continuing to tickle her.

She had invited him, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi, over to her house this morning. Natia was constantly rubbing up against Deidara, purring, meowing at him to pet her.

"What a cute kitty, un." He said, picking her up and scratching her ears, looking at Kidori. "Can I blow her up?"

"No, Deidara-Sama!" Kidori cried. "Oi, Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"I'm- going back to our old house-"

As soon as she said this, Kisame picked her up and dropped her on her bed, before locking her in her room.

"Like hell you are." He said, closing the door.

The door was opened anyway and she was closing up her suitcase.

"-gasp- Are you leaving us, Kido-Chan?" Deidara asked, hugging her. This, of course, made Itachi stiffen a bit.

"No, no, I just need some more training, that's all-"Kidori frowned, before smiling at him. "I'll be back."

"Dad's going to go insane." Kisame said bluntly. Kidori frowned at him.

"No! He'll be overjoyed that one of his children actually wants to spend time with him, Kisame." Kidori said quietly.

"Who's going to watch your cute kitties, yeah, un?"

"I got that taken care of, thank you." Kidori said. "I have Haruno-Chan to kitty-sit them."

& Later &

The cats were all gathered on the couch, looking at their new babysitter. She was a pink-haired, sea foam green-eyed girl, who possibly didn't smile often.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Sakura!" Kidori said.

"No problem! The Hokage said I could take it as a mission." She said.

"Oh, yes, I'll pay both the village and you for doing this for me." Kidori pointed out.

"Have a good time in the Mist Village!" Sakura said.

"Oh, I'm not leaving yet- I have to pick which kitty I want to take with me." Kidori said, surveying the little cats, before smiling and picking up Kimimaro and putting him in her lap back among her clothes. "I'll take Snow-Kun with me." Kidori said.

She left, Sakura waving after her. As soon as she did, Sakura turned to the cats, clapping her hands, smiling.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Neko-Chans!" She said happily. Orochi and Onyx (Orochimaru and Sasuke), looked at one another dully, before getting up, stretching and yawning. They jumped down and left the room, confusing Sakura.

"What's wrong, Neko-Chans?" She called after them, as they went to Kidori's room and hopped up onto the bed. They curled up, Onyx on her pillows, Orochi on her comforter. Sakura went in.

"Oh, you're not supposed to be on the bed! Bad kitties!" She said, picking up Orochi, who hissed in spat in protest, as she put him over her shoulder and carried him out of Kidori's room and put him in the basement.

'Stupid wench!' Orochi growled, as she picked up Onyx and put him in the basement too, locking the cat-door.

"Bad kitties should learn to be good." Sakura said behind the door.

'Heh- let's cut her open.' Orochi suggested wickedly.

'Yeah- when we get past to cat door.'

The two went back up the stairs and cut open the thin cloth she had put over the cat door to 'lock' it, and exited. Pocky, was rolling around on the floor.

"Meow!" He said, before Orochi hit him across the face with his paw.

& Later &

"Uh-oh-"Sakura said, looking at a very sick Pumpkin. "I think he needs to see a vet-"

& Vet's office &

The vet looked at the cats.

"Yes- they're sick- Who's the owner?"

"Um, Kidori Hoshigaki."

"OH! Kido-San? Ah, yes, I'll fix these kitties up!" The doctor said the cats all in separate kennels.

They shivered, as Sakura left and the doctor pulled out a bottle filled with a dark green fluid. They put an injection needle in it, pulling some out, before opening Nina's cage and pulling her out. They gave her a shot of the fluid, in the leg, before repeating the process with the rest of the cats.

"Now- you're changing form times were all wrong-"The doctor smirked darkly. "But now, they are RIGHT. I'm so good at what I do." The doctor said.

"Because- Rinmaru Urataku- is a GOOD doctor." The female doctor sneered.


	10. Chapter 10

Hell Cat

Chapter 10- Kidori's Daddy and Mistakes

&

Itachi sat on his bed, Kisame, working on something, in his room. Deidara came in.

"Itachi-San, where's your girlfriend, yeah?"

Itachi groaned, closing his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Deidara?"

"Kidori-Chan. She's you're girl, yeah?"

"My sister, went to go visit my bastard parents, if that's what you're wondering, Deidara."

Deidara turned, to see Kisame, standing in the door way.

"If you don't want her there, why didn't you try to stop her?" Kakuzu asked from the living room couch, looking up slightly.

"I did- partially- but you have to understand, my father is rather- possessive, and my mom is very scary. Hence the reason, I haven't contacted them in years. Other than that, my sister, is the family favorite." Kisame said. "Basically, in short, she doesn't really give a damn about what ever the hell my dad is."

"What id your dad, yeah?" Deidara asked innocently.

"My father is a…"

& Village Hidden in the Mists &

Kimimaro was in Kidori's lap bag, as she sat at the train station, waiting for her parents to pick her up. Kidori was strongly against cars, and didn't own a bike.

"K-Kidori?" A sweet voice asked, making her stand and turn around.

Kimimaro looked up to see a beautiful woman with her hair tied up. She was wearing a thin shawl around her shoulders, and a long, purple dress, that went to her ankles, and had long slits in the side that went up to mid-thigh. Kidori smiled, and hugged the woman.

"Mama!" She squealed happily, as the woman hugged her back.

"Oh, Kidori, how long it's been since I've seen you! Look at you! You've grown so much!"

The woman looked her over with a smile.

"Ah- and you have that same sparkle in your eyes that your father had." She smiled, before taking a breath. "Well, come on, Daddy's waiting to see you- he's been horribly sick, you know, since you left."

"Oh, really?" Kidori asked.

The two continued to catch up on old times, as they went back to the Mist Village.

# Hoshigaki Residence #

A black sliding door was opened, as Kidori walked into a room. There was another sliding door.

"Mew, mew, meow!" Kimimaro said, purring, polishing her ankle, before there was the sound of coughing. Her mother came in and picked Kimimaru up, walking behind the black sliding door, and closing it. She put the kitty down, and he went over to a window, to only see Kidori, kneeling in front of a door, from a side view.

The door opened, and a black, snake-like tail, slithered out of the room, or whatever it was, the door lead to. Kidori was not alarmed by the tail wrapping around her ankle momentarily. The unwrapped itself, and patted her leg, before pointing to the door at the other end of the hall.

Kimimaro put his kitty ear against the glass, suspicious.

"…Please, give me a moment, darling cough, cough I must dress and get my- hack, wheeze -my water pouch." A deep and cracked voice told Kidori.

"Oh, no, you don't need to come out!" Kidori said waving her hands in front of her. "If you're sick, please, stay in your tank!"

"Kidori Mishoharu Hoshigaki, I will not leave this world until I've taught you everything, and made sure you know it all." The voice said stern and preventing. The person, by their jagged tone, wasn't going to let Kidori debate with them, on the topic obviously. "Please, please- let me finish training you. Just do me the favor of letting me finish training you? Your brother took you away when you were young- I wasn't able to finish your training-"

Kidori look sad, but she nodded. "Alright."

"I will meet you outside. My little cupcake princess." The voice finished, as lightly pinkish colored and clawed hand, came out from the doorway. It reached up, and Kimimaro tensed, when it cupped Kidori's left cheek, and she tilted her neck slightly so her cheek would fit better, in the person's palm.

The hand withdrew, and it shut the door. Kidori stood up, and walked out the door at the end of the hall, as her mother came up, and picked Kimimaru up, before cradling him in her arms.

"Oh, you're such a cute kitty! My husband isn't a huge fan of cats, so you're the first kitten we've had here before." Kidori's mom smiled.

_'She has a pretty smile' _Kimimaro thought, purring, as her mother took him out to the backyard. _'But her smile isn't as pretty as Kidori's.'_

& Backyard &

Kimimaro was put in a wicker lawn chair, on a pink-and-yellow cushion, that was a bit faded, due to the sun. He purred, curling up in the chair, and watching, as Kidori trained alone.

The door opened, as the most frightening creature, slithered past.

Half-Human, Half-Sea Serpent. From the creature's torso down, was a long, glossy, serpentine tail, without the scales, as the soft part of the tail, was a black and purple color. Around the creature's waist, was battle armor, and it wore arm guards on its forearms. Long, silky, and slick dark blue hair, went to where a normal person's hips would be, their bangs a maroon color.

They had sharp, fish/ elf-like ears, and black horns in their head, and on their shoulders. Their tail, instead of having spines, had a line of fur that was the same color of their hair.

"Princess, it's been so long since I've seen you. Have you been a good little Hoshigaki, sweetie?" They asked, putting their hands on Kidori's shoulders, as she smiled back at them.

"Yes."

The creature sneered, putting Kimimaro on edge, and making his fur puff up in rage, as the thing kissed Kidori's hair lightly.

"Good girl. Your mother said you didn't, but I always KNEW you had some of me in you, Princess." They purred.

# with the Akatsuki #

Itachi ran into the Mist Village, Tobi and Deidara behind him.

"How could Kisame say it like it's no big deal, yeah?" Deidara said, shaking his head.

They came to the gate to the Hoshigaki 'House'. The three stopped.

"Damn! Why is Kisame living at the base when he owns a mansion, yeah, un?!" Deidara said.

"Never mind the damn mansion, Deidara!" Itachi hissed, jumping the gate, the two following suit, before they ran around the mansion, and into the 'backyard'. This, was just the back of the house. They stopped.

"Hey, get away from Kido-Chan you freak, un!"

Kidori looked over at them, and so did the creature behind her. It withdrew, wrapping around her lower legs, holding its arms out, its claws lengthening, to give it a horrifying and intimidating look, as it hissed loudly and showed long, glistening fangs.

"Itachi-Sama? Tobi-Sama? Deidara-Sama?" Kidori said questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to save Kido-Chan!" Tobi said excitedly.

It didn't matter, because the creature recoiled, after Deidara tried attacking it, making it pull out a dual pair of battle swords.

"No, don't fight!" Kidori yelled, as Itachi took a whack at the thing, kicking it it the jaw, making it spit blood, and fall to the ground. It started coughing heavily.

"Kidori, get away from it." Itachi said firmly, as Kidori hugged it.

"Please, Akatsuki-Samas, leave him alone. He's very sick-"

"Then I'll finish this quicker than I thought- move, Kidori."

Her pet cat, ran over to Kidori, sniffing her, before running between the Akatsuki members and her and the thing, crouching. Its fur on end, it hissed and spat at them.

"Move, kitty." Itachi said coldly.

"Why do you care so much Kidori-Chan, Un?" Deidara asked.

"Because he's my dad, g-g-god damns it!" Kidori yelled. "He's sick!"

"Kisame doesn't want you over here; because he said your father would devour you."

The creature, Kidori's dad, sat up, hacking and wheezing, before speaking.

"Why in the world would I do that to my daughter?! She's the one who'll be carrying on the Hoshigaki name, not my son! It's absurd!" He snarled. "The only reason she's here, is to finish her training, and I want to see my daughter, before I die!"

Itachi sighed. A HUGE misunderstanding. Kidori smiled lightly, saying she had finished her training.

"Ok, we'll walk you back." Itachi said, blushing a little, but looking away so she didn't notice. She smiled and accepted, but not before saying good bye to her dad, and the three apologizing (except Tobi- he's a good boy ).

They met her mother too, as she got her bag and her cat, and went back to the Akatsuki base.


	11. IMPORTANT

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


	12. Chapter 12

Hell Cat

Chapter 11- Not-So-Friendly Welcoming Committee

* * *

Kidori pulled out her keys, flipping through them, until she found the key to her front door. She just put it into the key hole, when she heard a crash from inside her home. She quickened the urgency, of opening her front door, throwing it open after she had unlocked it. She gasped.

"Neii-Chan!" She yelled.

Kisame was choking Orochimaru, viciously shaking him. "Why the hell are you here you pedophile?!"

Orochimaru was trying to breathe, but failing miserably. Kidori ran over and grabbed Kisame's arm, trying to get him to release the Sannin.

"Stop it, he can't breathe!" She cried, before Orochimaru was thrown to the ground with a flick of her brother's wrist. He coughed and hacked, getting his lungs to become friendly, with what it had been cut off from. Oxygen. Kidori whipped around to face him, making him flinch, as he saw an unfamiliar and intimidating fire, in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?!" She demanded, before going to the Sannin's side, tending to him, before glaring at Kisame. "You almost suffocated him to death, you JERK!"

"I asked him to-" Kidori looked back at Orochimaru, who began to hold his stomach. "-it hurts- so bad-"

"K-Kidori-San!" A female voice said, making her look up, to see a red-haired, brown-eyed girl in a tight kimono, crouching across from her. "Everyone- they're all in pain-"

"W-Why?"

"Sister-" Kisame said, making her look at him. "-Someone broke into your house-the kitchen door was open when me and Itachi came. Apparently, everyone was attacked by the same person- except Tayuya here-"

"It was a girl- she looked like a gangster." Tayuya said. "I was down stairs, and I guess I came up, right after she was done. She ran out the door." Tayuya pulled out a needle, handing it to Kidori. "The guys say, that she stabbed each one of them with one of these. There was some type of fluid in it- but I guess it got into their blood stream-"

Kidori looked up at her brother. "Where's Ita-Sama?" Kisame nodded to the basement door.

"Fending off those monsters that attacked us-"

Kidori dashed down the cellar stairs, to see a large pack of beasts, that were cornered in the kitchen area, by Itachi and a pair of clones.

"LRREEEEEEHHHHH!"

The clones vanished, as one of the beasts, lunged forward, and brought down a snarled hand, ripping Itachi's sleeve, cutting almost bone-deep, into his left shoulder. The elder Uchiha grunted in pain, before Kidori ran down the stairs, Tayuya at her heels.

Kidori make several hand seals, before sucking in a breath, and blowing it out at the creatures. A icy blizzard was released, and huge shards of ice, crashed into the ground, pinning the beasts within a thick prison of jagged ice, that jetted out of the ground with the first circle of shards. The creatures hissed and growled.

A dark blue creature, looking like a cross between a saber-tooth tiger, and a werewolf, stepped forward towards the bars of the prison. It had long for arms that there probably, about 5 feet long for each fore arm. Other wise, is was a saber-toothed tiger with black, empty eyes.

ITayuya stood back, and Itachi watched, as the creature stopped in front of the ice. It ex hales from its nose, as it slowly raised it's right arm, and reached to hold the ice. There was the sound of something sizzling, before the beast gave a thunderous roar, snatching its hand back. The others looked at it in shock, as the beast stumbled back, holding its wrist tightly. It's palm was severally burned, making the monster hiss in pain, as it stupidly tried to blow on it, only making it worse.

It looked at Kidori, letting out a roar, stepping back, before charging at the ice. It slammed its shoulder into it, causing a crack the size of an ant, to appear. The creature growled in displeasure, and the temperature dropped severely, as Kidori turned off the air conditioning.

"Good job, Kidori." Itachi said, as he walked into the living room, Tayuya helping him. Kidori stood there, interested. The dark blue beast was probably in charge. It kept it's eyes on her, before shaking it's body, as a wet dog would get water off its fur.

The beast's fur puffed up, and it looked at her, before the others followed suit. It turned it's back to her, putting it's hands in the center of the circle, before it started to dig. The others followed. They dug a shallow pit, were the creatures curled up into large, fluffy, spheres. They gathered to fit in the pit, but other wise, they were quite and well-behaved.

She went back up stairs.

* * *

Requirements (Quota of reviews/PM's to meet, before next chapter update): 10


End file.
